


Milk and Honey

by ragnarok89



Series: Femslash February 2020 [4]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Affection, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Chance Meetings, Conversations, Developing Relationship, Drabble, Embarrassment, F/F, Femslash February, Femslash February 2020, Inspired by Music, Introspection, Missing Scene, Non-Canon Relationship, One Shot, Post-Canon, Post-Chimera Ant Arc, Self-Esteem Issues, Short One Shot, Tea, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:40:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22582678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: Drabble. "You really think I’m lovely? Beautiful?” Set after the series.
Relationships: Mito Freecs/Palm Siberia
Series: Femslash February 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1623988
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26
Collections: Femslash February





	Milk and Honey

"I have to say, I've never met anyone like you, Palm."

"I guess I do give off that impression, Ms. Freecss," Palm sighed, taking a sip from her tea. She gently placed the cup down on the kitchen table. "For what it's worth, though, I do agree with you. I am rather…strange."

"Oh, I think strange is a good thing, in the right doses." Mito replied, her eyes alit with curiosity, fascination.

"You think so?"

"Absolutely." Mito spoke. She then took a sip of her own tea before resuming. "I don't leave Whale Island too often, so when Gon told me that he made another friend, I didn't expect someone so unique, so lovely. I-"

"Lovely?" Palm interrupted, her cheeks turning pink. She leaned forward to meet Mito's shocked and befuddled gaze. "You really think I'm lovely? Beautiful?"

"Oh, oh wow, oh my goodness." Mito stammered, her face turning tomato-red. She covered her mouth in embarrassment. "It just slipped out, I- I just thought…"

"Ms. Freecss."

"Hmmm?"

"Thank you. No one has ever really said that to me before, especially since I became what I am today." Palm spoke, holding up her arms, with shimmering blue scales running down them. She pressed her hand to the gem upon her forehead. "It has been something to get used to, so I am glad you don't see me as a monster."

Mito let out a sigh of relief, smiling at Palm. "I wouldn't dream of it," she said softly, tilting her head back to catch the autumn sun through the window. "And please, call me Mito."

Palm smiled, her eyes shining bright. "Thank you, Mito."


End file.
